Rockstar 101 (song)
"Rockstar 101" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her fourth studio album, ''Rated R'' (2009). The song was released as the album's fourth overall single on June 2, 2010 through Def Jam. "Rockstar 101" was written by Terius "The-Dream" Nash, Christopher "Tricky" Stewart and Rihanna, with production of the song completed by the former two. Musically, the song incorporates elements of rock, whilst the remix EP of the song draws influence from dance and electronic music. The song also features a solo guitar appearance by guitarist, Slash. The song was met with a mixed response from music critics, who labelled the song as "aggressive" and criticized the inclusion of Slash on the song, calling it an "afterthought". In the US, "Rockstar 101" failed to perform successfully on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number sixty-four, but managed to peak at number two on the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart. The song also managed to peak at number twenty-four on the Australian Singles Chart. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Melina Matsoukas and was shot in April 2010. As the video did not feature Slash, Rihanna paid homage to him by dressing in rock star attire and impersonated his style and personality. The video also featured other scenes where Rihanna was shown to be nude and covered in black body paint, wearing only a crown and chains. The song was performed for the only televised on the ninth season of American Idol on April 7, 2010, and was also included on the set list of the Last Girl on Earth Tour (2010–11). Lyrics I told ya I told ya I told ya Baby Baby Uh, uh I told ya, baby Uh-oh I told ya, baby Uh-oh I told ya, baby Uh-oh I told ya, baby Uh-oh I told ya, baby Uh-oh I told ya Got up in the club Posted in the back Feeling so good Looking so bad Rocking this skirt Rocking this club Got my middle finger up I don't really give a fuck Rocking these diamonds I'm rocking this chain Make sure you get a picture I'm rocking my fame To be what you is You gotta be what you are The only thing I'm missing Is a black guitar I'm a rockstar Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby Big city Bright lights Sleep all day Up all night Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby its.. Big cities And bright lights Sleep all day Up all nights Baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Hey, hey, hey Six inch walker Big shit talker I never play the victim I'd rather be a stalker So baby take me in I'll disobey the law Make sure you frisk me good Check my panties and my bra Wildn out A crazy house With my white jacket on Wont you come And sign me out To be what you is You gotta be what you are The only thing I'm missing Is a black guitar I'm a rockstar Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby Big city Bright lights Sleep all day Up all night Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby its.. Big cities And bright lights Sleep all day Up all nights Baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Hey, hey, hey Hey I'm rocking out tonight Cause I cant wait till tomorrow I'm a live my whole life In the night Cause I ain't got time to borrow I'm rocking out tonight Why wait till tomorrow I'm a live my whole life In the night I'm a rockstar Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby Big city Bright lights Sleep all day Up all night Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby I'm a rockstar Hey baby its.. Big cities And bright lights Sleep all day Up all nights Baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Oh, baby I'm a Hey, hey, hey Music video Main article: Rockstar 101 (music video) Category:Songs Category:Rated R Songs Category:Singles Category:Rated R Singles Category:Explicit Songs